For Better or Worse
by KJmom
Summary: Harry and Draco reminisce and reflect on their relationship.  Established relationship.  *SLASH* Warning: Too much fluff.


**A/N: So many thanks to my guardian angel (aka beta) Lori. All remaining mistakes are my own, of course. This is just a schoompy, fluffy oneshot with a bit of smut. Seriously, it's probably sweet enough to make your teeth ache. I make no apologies for that. I haven't written Drarry in a while and just needed to write some lovin'.**

"Merlin, sometimes I'm still not sure how we ended up here," Draco said, as he flexed the tired muscles in his legs, and shifted into a more comfortable position in front of the almost too warm fire.

Harry sprawled across Draco's bare, damp chest, letting out a lazy sigh, as the heavy post coital bliss spread through him. Absently tracing the defined lines of Draco's still quivering stomach, Harry stared dreamily into the flames, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

"It started the first time I met you; you were such a pompous little arse, still are, actually."

Raising his hand, and twirling a few strands of Harry's hair around his finger, Draco retorted, "Only now, you love me for it."

"Mostly. There are still times I'm tempted to throttle you, though."

Draco grinned, and squirmed as Harry's light touches to his midsection began to tickle.

"Well, I'll say the feeling is mutual, Potter."

Lost in thought, and still blissful from their love making, Harry spoke, lowly and somewhat amazed, "The day you stormed into my office, in a snit about some of the House Points I'd taken from one of your students…that was the day I was sure."

"It was one hundred points, Potter. I believe I had every right to be upset. What were you sure about?"

"Us. This. Everything. I remember thinking if we'd been students, I'd hex you, but right then, I just wanted to kiss you."

Recalling that day filled Draco with the most infuriatingly pleasant memories and his grin grew wider.

"You did, too. Right on the lips, tongue down my throat, crotch pushing demandingly into me… I'd never been kissed quite like you kissed me that day…"

X.X

"_A hundred bloody points? Give them back, Potter, this instant!"_

_Draco stands in the doorway of Harry's office, red faced with rage, hands gripping the frame as if it is the only thing holding him back from pummeling Harry for all he's worth._

"_Do your perfect, pure blood manners not extend to the simple act of knocking before barging into someone's private space, Malfoy?"_

_The words are right; the tone is right, but what Harry feels isn't on at all. Years ago, Harry's wand would have already been drawn, ready to cast the first spell. But, Harry doesn't feel like that now…_

"_Give them back, this very instant!"_

"_At the very least, come inside and shut the door. It wouldn't do for the students to hear two professors screaming at each other."_

_Harry remains seated behind his desk, as Malfoy steps over the threshold, and closes the door more forcefully than necessary._

_Still fuming, the blonde stomps across the room, places his hands on Harry's desk, and leans over it menacingly._

"_If you don't give them back-"_

"_If it bothers you that badly, Malfoy, just find some stupid reason to award them yourself. Or, if that isn't to your liking, I'm sure you can find a reason to take some from Gryffindor. Merlin knows you wouldn't be the first professor to do such a thing."_

"_It's the principle of the matter, Potter." A bit of spittle lands on Harry's cheek, as Malfoy spits Harry's name._

_Finally, Harry stands, calmly wiping his face, as anger starts to thrum through him. He walks around his desk, years of pent up hatred clouding his vision, and affecting his ability to control himself._

"_Parkinson used a dark curse in my classroom," He says, through gritted teeth, as Malfoy turns to face him, trapped between the desk and the bulk of Harry's body._

"_That is means for expulsion, and he's lucky I didn't-"_

_Malfoy steps forward, so close their robes brush._

"_Then __expel__ him. Do __not__ punish my whole house for the actions of one student." His voice is low and dangerous, and there's something in his eyes, the way he looks at Harry…_

_Harry grabs the front of the bastard's robes, only intending to use his hold to keep the man from falling when Harry plows through his face with his fist. How dare the git be brassed off because Harry kept one of his students from being banished from the school!_

_But, Harry's plan falls apart, when Malfoy's pink tongue darts out to wet his lips._

_In the next moment, Harry's mouth is pressed almost painfully to Malfoy's; his tongue invading the wet, warm cavern._

_One of them growls, and then he is pushing Malfoy back into the desk, rutting wildly against him. Malfoy's hands clutch desperately at the back of Harry's robes, and when Harry leans down, to nip roughly at Malfoy's neck, the prat whispers one word._

"_Yes__."_

_It is enough to increase Harry's arousal to a fever pitch, and he firmly grabs Malfoy's arse, pulling the man even closer, and setting a rhythm that has them coming in minutes, almost at the same time._

_In the aftermath, they cling to each other only long enough to catch their breath. Then, Malfoy pulls away in horror, and runs from the room._

X.X

"Of course I ran; my worst enemy had just snogged me stupid and made me come in my pants. You would've run too, if it hadn't been your office."

Harry lapped at the nipple in front of him, causing Draco to gasp. Remembering that particular day always had a strong effect on him, and, judging by the tingle in his groin, it didn't much matter if he'd been shagged to death just moments before.

"I'll tell you a secret; I almost _did_ run, you just beat me to it. We were idiots, weren't we? Imagine all the extra weeks we could have spent shagging, if we hadn't been so scared."

"I wasn't scared, Potter."

"Yes you were, _Draco._"

"No, _Harry_, I was so much more than just scared. I was bloody well _terrified_."

Harry tsked, and lifted himself up to straddle Draco, running his hands lightly up and down the other man's chest.

"Not terrified anymore, are you?"

Draco massaged Harry's thighs, and shook his head.

"Not anymore."

X.X

_Draco carefully avoids Potter for the next two weeks. It isn't difficult; their classrooms are so far apart, and he can have his meals brought directly to his office._

_He is still unsure of what happened between them. Had it been a moment of stupidity, or a moment of complete genius? There is no denying the chemistry between them, but can they possibly turn that into more?_

_Draco seriously doubts any kind of relationship between them would be healthy or good for either of them. Surely they'd only hurt each other. They __hate__ each other, don't they?_

_Draco sighs, tempted to let his head fall forward against his desk. Maybe the jolt from it will wipe his memory of Potter's lips, Potter's body, and the way he moaned as Draco moved against him._

_Draco has always known he prefers blokes, but he never thought about Potter that way. Now, though, all he can do is think about Potter like that, and it is driving him barmy._

X.X

"You were crazy for me." Harry said, grinning down at his lover.

"No, you were _driving_ me crazy. There's a difference." But, Draco was smiling in a way that said Harry had gotten it right.

"Well, all I know is that there was some mental instability going on. Do you remember what happened when we ran into each other on patrol? I'd say what you did wasn't exactly sane."

"Hey!" Draco said, a bit indignant, "You enjoyed it."

"Yeah, I did," Harry replied, running his hands down Draco's torso gently, "But we could have been caught."

X.X

_Harry is doing his rounds, checking to see that there aren't any stray children out in the halls after curfew, when he runs into Draco._

_Despite his boldness a couple weeks earlier, Harry blushes and takes a few steps back. He has thought about Draco continuously, and would never admit it, but has wanked over him a few times. But, like Draco, he has been avoiding confrontation as well. They are treading on new, dangerous territory, and Harry doesn't want to cause an explosion. They haven't thrown hexes since they were students._

_Draco is staring at him, wide eyed, and Harry is struggling for something to say. But, before he can do much more than flap his jaw a few times, Draco is on him._

_Draco's tongue pushes into Harry's mouth, and Draco's body writhes against him. It is pure magnetism, and neither of them speaks, as Draco drops to his knees, swiftly unfastening Harry's trousers._

X.X

"You blew me right there in the hallway. Anyone could have seen us. Was bloody brilliant though." Harry said, shrugging.

"I wasn't really thinking about who might see us, Potter. All I could think about was having your hot, hard cock in my mouth."

Draco flipped them quickly, so that Harry was on bottom, and slowly began to work his way down his lover's body. He paused to suck gently at Harry's taut nipples.

"You didn't…_ummmm, that's good_… do this that night. You went straight for…_oooohhhh_…" Draco's tongue flicked into Harry's navel, and Harry arched upward.

Harry's body moved in sinuous rolling motions under Draco, and Draco could only cling to his hips and enjoy the ride. He could feel Harry's cock reawakening, and he used his hand to stroke Harry to full hardness, while his tongue continued to lap at Harry's stomach.

"I went straight for your cock," Draco finished for Harry, mumbling into his warm, flushed skin, and moving lower, to take Harry's length to the root.

"So good," Harry said, and Draco wasn't sure if he meant it had been good then, or it was good now. Very likely, Harry was referring to both.

X.X

_Draco doesn't allow himself to think, as he works the throbbing shaft with his hand and his mouth. Harry bucks wildly, clenching his hands in Draco's hair and moaning._

_Harry's hips move quickly, urgent to find his release, and Draco works harder. Draco's cock is aching in the confines of his trousers, and he rubs it with his free hand._

_"__Yesssss__," Harry hisses, tossing his head back, "Going to come."_

_But, Harry makes no move to relinquish his hold on Draco's head, and Draco is inwardly thrilled._

_Harry's cock pulses once, before it finally begins to spill in a thick stream down Draco's throat._

X.X

Draco swallowed Harry's seed, still lost in his memory of the first time he'd sucked Harry off. It had been so hot, but he found it even more so now, especially since he could do it any time he wanted. Harry twitched and moved away, when his cock became too sensitive.

"You know," Harry said, carding his fingers through Draco's sweaty hair, "I really wanted to repay the favor that night."

Draco blushed crimson. It still embarrassed him horribly to think about how fast he'd come in his trousers. But, Harry's cock was perfect and Harry had responded so wonderfully. It was a scene straight out of his fantasies, and he'd been unable to control himself.

"That was so hot, Draco. I can't believe you-"

"Oh, do get over yourself, Potter," Draco huffily replied.

"Yeah, but you _came_ in your _pants_ while you were sucking me off. You must have really wanted my cock." Harry's voice had a teasing quality to it, but his eyes were glazed. He was likely remembering what happened after the spectacular blowjob.

X.X

_Harry looks down in awe, as Draco wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Draco's face is flushed, his hair is sticking to his forehead, and there is a noticeable wet spot spreading on the front of his trousers._

_Harry's cock is still hanging limply out of the front of his pants, when Draco stands and starts to turn away. Harry catches him by the sleeve and presses their lips together before Draco can run away again._

_Spinning them around, Harry pins Draco to the wall. His sensitive cock rubs against the front of Draco's trousers, sending little shivers through him. Draco only fights him for a second, and when Harry nibbles gently on Draco's ear lobe, he relaxes completely._

"_Come to my room," Harry whispers into the shell of Draco's ear._

_Draco shudders slightly, and shakes his head._

"_Please?"_

"_No." Draco answers, but his reply is breathy, and his hips are thrusting just a bit._

"_Why not?" Harry asks, slipping his fingers under the hem of Draco's shirt. Draco shivers when Harry brushes lightly over his side._

"_We're colleagues, Potter. It would hardly be proper for us to-"_

_Harry cuts Draco off with a chuckle, "Rut against each other on a desk? Suck each other off in hallways? I think we're past being proper. The most we can do now is find an appropriate venue for these activities."_

X.X

"And, the rest is history," Harry said, pulling Draco to him, and pressing their lips together.

Draco's tongue slipped into Harry's mouth, and he moaned when Harry sucked lightly. When Harry pulled back, Draco grinned wickedly.

"You're really going to end the story _there_? Come now, _Potter_. Surely you remember how enthusiastically you rode my cock? Do you remember how loudly you screamed my name when you came? I do, vividly."

Harry returned Draco's grin, and ran his hand softly through Draco's hair, the tender caress speaking of a deep-seated love. But, his tone was light and teasing when he spoke.

"I'm sure you do. Could it possibly be because we reenact that moment so often? Just a few minutes ago, for example."

"Hmmm," Draco replied, his hand gently massaging Harry's flaccid cock, "I think I may be getting a bit blurry on the details, actually. Care for an encore?"

Harry chuckled, capturing Draco's lips in a brief, lazy kiss.

"I think I could be persuaded."

X.X

_Harry's body is solid, but somehow still pliant beneath Draco. He whimpers and arches, opening himself to Draco. Draco's heart races as he presses slowly into Harry's tight, welcoming heat. Harry groans, holding his own legs, spreading himself as widely as he can._

_Draco moves slowly, transfixed by Harry's steady gaze, lost in pleasure, and overcome with awe. Harry is beautiful, laid out under him, face open and honest, and his green eyes blaze with lust. Draco presses forward, hears Harry's breath hitch, and reels at the possibility of having this every night. Surely he doesn't deserve it. Surely he doesn't deserve Harry._

_But, Harry's lust is obvious, practically palpable, drowning both of them in the most delicious haze. Draco's hands roam freely, touching every part of Harry he can reach. His hands ghost over quivering thighs, run lightly over a flat, smooth stomach, rub teasingly over peaked nipples, and end up tangled in Harry's messy hair._

_No words pass between them, as Draco makes love to Harry. That's what it is, and even Draco's sardonic subconscious can supply no other words for it. Harry's hips roll languidly, absorbing every gentle thrust, and he moans as Draco's cock brushes his prostate._

_Draco can't seem to get enough of this slow, peaceful moment, and he's amazed he's able to share something like this with anyone, especially Harry. He could easily spend the rest of the night riding the crest of this wave. He could keep them both suspended on the edge, aching for release. Then, Harry shifts suddenly, pushing Draco back, and ending up on top._

_Slowly, but surely, Harry picks up the pace, and soon, he's riding Draco hard. Draco forgets his thought to drag this out, and digs his fingers into Harry's hips. It's frantic and desperate now, and Draco needs to come as much as he needs to breathe. Harry seems to feel the same way, and begins to move even faster._

_The sound of their bodies slapping together, and the rough, ragged groans falling from Harry's lips add to Draco's arousal. Harry wraps a hand around his own cock, riding Draco and wanking himself at the same time. Draco watches, completely enraptured, as Harry pulls himself to completion. His come splatters over Draco's chest, and the sight of Harry in the throes of orgasm is instantly immortalized in Draco's memories. The sound of his name, issuing from between Harry's kiss swollen lips in the form of a hoarse scream, causes Draco to growl and thrust more forcefully._

_Draco comes undone. His body bows, as the wonderfully torturous pressure unfurls in his stomach. He empties himself into Harry, as spasms wrack his taut body._

_When it's over, and they are lying, tangled together on Harry's bed, sweat cooling on their bodies, Draco considers running again. This time, though, he's not scared of what has happened, but terrified of what could happen._

_He could fall in love with Harry, very easily. Draco has never experienced that particular emotion, and he doesn't know if he'll be able to accept it. He's so afraid that he'll mess everything up. Or, maybe Harry will muck it all up. Or, quite possibly, no matter how they come to feel about each other, they simply won't be able to put past animosities behind them._

_As Draco is thinking about all of this, Harry casts a cleaning charm, and pulls the covers up. The light is extinguished, and Harry pulls him close, dropping a sweet kiss on Draco's shoulder, and falling asleep lying across Draco's chest._

_Harry is resting so peacefully, that Draco can't bring himself to wake him from his slumber. So, instead of running, he rests as well, telling himself the choice has been taken from him. There's always tomorrow._

X.X

"You actually thought about leaving?" Harry asked, almost appearing hurt by the revelation.

"Tell me you didn't wake up the next morning and have a mini break down when you discovered me still in your bed."

Harry snorted, and then nodded his agreement.

"Not any more though. Now, I just wake up happy to find you still snuggled up beside me. Do you ever think about leaving now?"

Draco sat up, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, and pulled him back into his lap. Harry straddled him again, and their chests pressed together, hearts beating against each other, _for_ each other.

"Never once since then. Not even the next morning, when you were all awkward and embarrassed. Not even now, when you get so mad at me you can't see straight. Not even when I'm so irritated with you I can hardly even be in the same room with you. Never. You're stuck with me, Potter. For better or worse."

Harry smiled softly, twirling the silver band around his ring finger.

Draco brought Harry's hand to his mouth and kissed the ring gently, staring into Harry's eyes.

"Until death do us part."


End file.
